Waterproof housings for various devices are known in the art. However such water proof housings are not specifically designed for the actuation of buttons, switches, toggles or screens and sensors to function of the enclosed electronic device and to provide a clear transmission of sound from the interior of the case to an exterior of the case and/or from the exterior to the interior of the case. There is therefore a need in the art for a water tight case that has an improved sound transmission and allows a user to actuate various portions of the device and for sensors to function while positioned within the case.
While waterproof housings exist in the art, what is not understood is how to create a waterproof housing that allows the enclosed device to operate and effectively transmit sound into and out of a sealed enclosure using mechanical means through the use of strategically placed air cavities and acoustic membranes to translate acoustic energy into vibrational energy. Devices in most waterproof housings may not transmit sound effectively, may have problems with reverberations from vibrational effects of the housing itself or feedback from echoes from other sound sources within the housing, or may not allow the concurrent operation of other sensors of the electronic device as this is not obvious and is thus the subject of this patent. In order to allow the full functionality of the electronic device housed within a waterproof housing, such a housing requires the strategic use and placement of air cavities and the use of specific acoustic membranes for sound transmission.